WGOK:The TBC Story
by DragonAceFlamez
Summary: Its been a week after Vintage was defeated and keima has just returned to school thinking everything is normal but what happens to the girls that remember him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone, its DragonAceFlamez. This is my first fanfic so please read and review so I can get the basic idea. Thanks People :D**

**Chapter 1**

"Nii-saamaaaaaaa", called Elsie, thumping against keima's locked bedroom.

"Quiet Buggy demon, I am making a life-or-death decision here!" yelled Keima from inside the room.

"I'm coming innnnnnn."

Elsie made a key and unlocked the door and stepped inside. She found Keima sitting in his chair staring at two PFP games.

"Ni-sama, do you really have to make a decision now about playing games?" Elsie Sweat dropped

"hmph, such a question….OF COARSE I DO!" Keima's words blew elsie out the room. Keima stood up on his chair and held the two games in the air.

"WHETHER TO PLAY COUNTRY ARROW OR DIVINE DINESTY IS A THREATENING CHOICE! Whether to play plot of a lonely farm girl abandoned in the middle of nowhere or a trapped princess in an evil knight's tower is completely a battle!"

"Umm, Ni-sama, what about school today? After all it has been a week since we defeated Vintage."

Keima paused. That was true. Vintage was defeated an all was good. Well,except for our favourite gamer. No Vintage means safe. Safe means Goddesses. Goddesses mean hosts. And hosts mean Keima getting his butt kicked.

"There is only one answer for this…." Keima hid his face with his hair.

"What Nii-sama?" Elsie said with stars in her eyes.

"THIS MEANS I CAN STAY AT HOME MORE AND PLAY MY GAMES FOREVER!" Keima began dancing in his room and drooling over the thought of playing his precious games.

"Sigh, Nii-sama will never change."

Marie Katsuragi came marching into Keima's room, grabbed him by the collar and tossed him out the door.

"Go out already!"

"Jeez, people just don't understand the concept that I just want to play my games!"

"Come on Nii-sama, lets go to school."

Elsie handed Keima his bag, waved good bye to Marie and caught up to Keima, whose face was glued to his PFP. Soon enough, they arrived at the front of their classroom door.

"Ano, Nii-sama?"

Keima look over his shoulder to Elsie.

"What are you going to do when Ayumi-san and everyone else?"

Keima sighed and lowered his paused game.

"Hopefully nothing, perhaps they will forget about me and carry on with their lives, either way, I'm just going to do whatever."

Keima opened the door to the classroom and felt 5 pairs of eyes on him. He turned and locked eyes with the 5 goddess hosts. Ayumi was sitting in her desk with Yui leaning on it with one arm. Shiori was clutching a book to her chest with tsukiyo holding Luna to her body, along with Kanon who was standing beside Yui. Keima tensed. **Dammit!** He thought. **I have to deal with this now!** Keima stiffly walked over to his desk and sat down. **Relax, nothing's going to happen, I will just pretend everything is natural and everything will be alright. **Keima brought up his PFP and continued playing. All of a sudden, he felt someone wrap their arms around his body.

"Morning, Darling!"

Keima gulped. He knew that voice anywhere. He slowly turned his head and was met with a kiss on the cheek from Yui.

"I am sooo glad you're safe." Yui buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Keima went rigid in his seat. **Stay calm, stay calm! **Keima shot up to his feet and pushed Yui away.

"What the hell!" Keima shouted

Yui laughed good-naturedly and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry Keima-kun, we were all discussing about what the goddesses said to us about the whole scenario and we were all worried sick about you, so I couldn't contain myself."

Yui winked and Keima looked back at the group of girls in shock.

They knew about everything…?

**That's the first chapter, Review please everyone :D**

**Peace Out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the hints, here's the next chapter: D**

Chapter 2

Keima's body was completely stiff, his feet barely able to keep his body up. They remembered? The goddesses have told the hosts about everything, what I had to do to control the whole crises?

"Shit" Keima mumbled under his breath. Yui came up and wrapped her arms around Keima's torso.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Yui nuzzled her head into Keima's shoulder.

"L-let go!" Keima struggled but Yui kept a good grip. "No." She said softly, "I don't want to leave you in danger again." **Stay calm, Stay calm! **Before Keima could do anything else, he felt a fist connect with his face. "Woaaaaaahhhhh!"

Ayumi got up from her punching stance and glared at the gamer. "You have some explaining to do Katsuragi!" Keima stood up and dusted himself off. "I will not listen to a 3D!" Ayumi marched up to him and grabbed his collar. "What was that? Oi, Katsuragi, You are a world of hurt!"

"Ayumi-san, Please don't hurt darling, He has gone through enough." Yui came up and put her hand on Ayumi's shoulder. Ayumi tensed and then released her grip on Keima's collar. Ayumi glared at Keima.

"Fine, but I want an explanation." With that she marched out the classroom. Keima glanced at Yui. "Don't you even think about it?" Yui put her hands up in a defence manner and smiled at him. Keima shrugged and went to his desk.

"Keima."

Keima looked up and saw _Tsukiyo_right beside him. SLAP. The sound echoed through the classroom, and a red hand print was left on his cheek. "This is not beautiful, it didn't happen at night!" Keima rolled his eyes. So Tsukiyo he thought. And then then he her felt her hand on his sleeve. "I'm glad you're safe." She whispered and ran off. Keima looked back at Shiori, who blushed like a tomato, opened her mouth but closed it again, pointed at the door and hurriedly left the room. Keima sweat dropped. He let out a sigh and dropped down to his desk.

"Ni-samaaaaaaa?"

Keima's glasses had a flash pass by them. "YOU STUPID BUGGY DEMON! YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

Elsie hid under her desk. "Sorry Nii-samaaaa, I panicked and I didn't know what to doooo."

"Honestly." Keima rested his arms on his desk and put his head in his arms. "Why is the 3D world so tiresome?" Elsie crawled out from under her desk and kneeled next to Keima. "Ano, Ni-sama, what are you going to do?"

Keima sat up and took out his PFP. "Right now, reach my save point before even more troublesome flags come and interrupt my game time." Keima had a dopey smile and continued playing his precious games. Elsie sighed and shook her head. The bell rang and class began.

After get a few hits and lectures from teachers, lunch came by quickly.

"Ni-sama, I brought some foooooood." Elsie came up to Keima with a happy smile. Keima looked up from his game, gave one glance at Elsie's meal and sprinted straight to the door. "Nii-saaaamaaaa, Please eat it!" Keima ripped open the door and came face to face with his fellow goddess hosts. He blinked, they blinked and then Keima pushed up his glasses that was resting on the bridge of his nose. "As much as I would love to continue what was left off this morning, I am trying to escape from life or death situation here, so bye!" before the girls could say anything, Keima ducked pass them and sprinted down the hall and turned the corner out of their sight. "Nii-sama is so mean." Elsie whined and started picking mushrooms in the corner of the classroom. In a depressed manner.

Ayumi sighed and kneeled down to Elsie's level. "Neh, Elly, want to come have lunch with all of us? We were going to discuss what happened but Katsuragi just escaped a pounding today."

"Ayumi-saaan, you're the best!" Elsie cheered up immediately, grabbed her bento and joined the others.

"Made it." Keima huffed when he reached the roof. "Honestly, that demon is going to be the death of me." Keima stood up and walked to a nearby bench. "Oh well, now I can play my games in peace." Keima gave a contempt smile and lay across the bench and pressed the power button. 'Peace and qui-" Keima was interrupted by a large wind gathering around him and a loud noise above him. "Now What!?" Keima looked up and went rigid.

A ladder was lowered and the figure that was climbing down was none other but _Kanon Nakagawa, teen idol. She hopped to the ground and turned to face Keima. Keima came to his sense and jumped behind the bench, not turning his back to his prosecutor. "Keima-kuun."_Kanon said in an overly sweet voice and began walking towards Keima, slipping something out of her bag. Keima tripped back and backed up against a tree.

"I w-will not b-be threatened b-by an m-mere 3D girl." Kanon continued coming towards Keima.

Keima began waving is hands in in a defensive manner frantically. "W-we don't need an s-sense of v-violence here K-Kanon, p-please reconsider the pain you are about to m-make me go through!" Kanon stood in front of him and Keima cowered behind his arms, awaiting the pain he was about to endure.

"Here Keima-kun." Kanon handed Keima a neatly packed bento with a pink ribbon wrapped around it. 'I made the bento for you this morning, because I can't come to school today, I hope you like it." Keima stared at her, his mouth agape. **She's not mad? **He thought. Keima hesitantly took the bento and slowly got up.

"Well, I better go, I have a recording in 20 minutes."

Keima nodded and turned to walk away. **Well at least she's not mad. **Before he could walk away, he felt Kanon pull at his arm and her breath at his ear. "Don't think I don't remember what happened Keima-kun, I'm still going to talk to you about THAT incident." Kanon Whispered and before Keima could respond, she jumped onto the ladder and took off in the sky. Keima slowly looked back and gulped.

**What the hell just happened?!**

**Aaaaan cut, Please read and review everyone. I'll update whenever I can**

**Peace out :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter **

**Chapter 3**

The bento in Keima's hand as he tried to analysis what just happened. **First she was angry, then she gives me lunch? What the hell? **Keima pushed his glasses up and flopped into a bench.

"Why is the real so tiresome?"

"And why are you so annoying? I guess reality can't answer either of our questions."

Keima looked up and saw Chihiro walk up from behind a tree.

"You really are screwed in this business aren't you otamgane?"

Keima scowled. "As if I'm going to let the real interfere in my life."

"Really? Cause right now, it seems it already has." Chihiro laughed and sat at the edge of the bench.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, stupid 3D!" Keima snapped.

Chihiro paused for a second and then the next minute later, Keima was on the floor, clutching his head with three bumps on it. Chihiro lowered her fist to her lap.

"You really are the cold, heartless jerk I know aren't you?"

Keima looked up. "And you are still the average heroin who makes a conquest completely impossible to accomplish."

Lightning went through the two's eyes and then Chihiro looked away.

"You really are the worse."

Chihiro hopped off the bench and kneeled down to Keima's level, barely a few centimetres away from his face.

"Which is why I can't understand why I fell for you in the first place."

Keima looked at her, mouth agape. **A confession! **Chihiro smirked and stood up laughing.

"You should have seen your face! It was so shocked, it was hilarious!"

Keima blushed brightly and stood up abruptly. "Y-you insufferable 3D person!"

Chihiro doubled over and wiped the tears out her eyes.

"Did I really just hear that from you?"

She smirked and walked pass Keima before stopping just a few steps behind him

"Just remember, I am SO going to be there when Ayumi gets hold of you. You are so going to dieee." Chihiro stuck out her tongue and exited the roof. Keima just sat there cowling.

"Humph, she thinks she could threaten me? HA! I will not tarnish at the hands of the 3D, nothing can stop me!"

The school bell rang. Keima paused.

"Dammit."

Keima got down from the bench and walked to the exit.

"Stupid reality." He muttered.

****Line Breaker****

While being yelled at by teachers for being late and abused by Nikaido and Kodama, the weather changed drastically from a sunny day to a rain displeasure. Everyone was upset by the change of events but our favourite gamer didn't care the slightest.

"I'll just have Elsie make us an umbrella or something, problem solved." He said to himself, while glancing at the window.

"Hey Katsuragi, no talking in my class! As punishment, translate this sentence immediately!" yelled Kodama at the top of his lungs.

"This punishment is exactly what I deserve for I am lower than the insect on the ground. Oh how I wish someone could help me now." Keima responded immediately. Everyone in the classroom snickered while Kodama scowled.

"Grr, just because you got it right, doesn't mean you can do what you want!" With that, he continued the lesson.

Keima rolled his eyes and went back to his games.

Quickly then end of the day came.

"Oi, Elsie, let's go already. Make an umbrella out of that raiment of yours." Keima said lazily.

"Sorry Ni-sama, I have a meeting with Haqua and Nora about Vintage and all that. Elsie said opening up the sliding door to the veranda of their classroom.

Keima shout up from his desk.

"Hey, wait a min-."

Before he could finish, Elsie already took off on her broom.

"Stupid Buggy Demon." Muttered Keima as he gathered up his stuff.

****Line Breaker****

Keima stood right in front of the entrance of the school, looking in the distance of the rain.

"Jeez, this is so tiresome."

Keima shouldered his bag, but before he could venture out on his wet journey. A voice stopped him.

Yo, Darling."

"Oh no." Keima groaned

He turned around and was immediately met with an embrace from none other than Yui.

"L-let me go!"

Yui smirked. "No." she said playfully.

Keima groaned inwardly. **What is with this guy-GIRL, he is a she I mean-. **Keima groaned. **This is to tiring! **

Yui tightened her grip around Keima's waist and whispered in his ear.

"If you need help, all you have to do is ask. After all its my job as your husband to aid you in your time of need."

"You are not my wife!" Keima said immediately, wrenching himself away from Yui.

"And for your information, I don't need your help. I was just leaving."

Keima turned and just started walking away when Yui grabbed his hand.

"There is no way I'm going to let you go out there and risk getting a cold." Yui gave a determined look. Then she smiled.

She grabbed Keima's arm.

"I'm taking you home."

"Wait, what?!" Keima exclaimed.

Yui quickly dragged him through the rain and to the car that was waiting for her. Yui's butler gave a surprised look at Keima, but said nothing.

"I completely refuse to do this!"

"Come now Darling, in the car."

Yui shoved Keima in the car and then got in herself. Her driver got in the car, Yui gave him Keima's address and the car started and drove off. **This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happenniiinggg!" **Keima frantically tried to think of a way out of this when Yui grabbed hold of his hand.

"You know you look so cute when you are all flustered Keima-kun"

Keima blushed and yanked his hand back.

"i-I didn't a-ask you f-for your help!" he stuttered.

Yui smiled. "I know, but I wanted to do it anyway."

"Why!"

"Because I love you." Yui smiled sweetly at him.

Keima blushed bright red and turned away. **I cant think straight, that flag was not suppose to happen! **Before he knew it, they were already at his house. Keima rushed out the car and sprinted to his front door. He was desperately searching for his keys in his pocket. **Come on, come on!**

"Hey Keima-kun."

He froze.

"I know this is all very sudden, but im just telling you I'm not going to give up! I'm going to win your heart someday!"

Keima turned to Yui.

"Why do you care so much!"

Yui smiled and caressed Keima's cheek.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you," she came closer to Keima's face, "I love you."

Yui closed the gap and caught Keima with a gentle kiss.

"!" Keima blushed red, his hands started shaking and knees wobbling.

Yui pulled back and smiled brightly.

"See you tomorrow, darling!"

With that Yui quickly got into her car and drove off. Leaving Keima there, standing in the rain, mouth agape. He slowly turned around and went inside. He closed the door and fell to the floor, resting his back against the wall.

"What…the…hell?"

**Aaaaaaand finish :D Read and review please**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Keima closed his eyes and just rethought the events that just happened. He nearly got killed this morning by Ayumi, he got a bento from Kanon, who which then threatened to kill, got forced in a car with a guy-Girl, and then kissed?

"I hate the real world." Keima muttered.

"Keimaaa."

Keima looked ahead and saw his mother hiding behind the wall, with stars in hers eyes and a very bright smile on her face. Mari rushed forward and gave Keima the biggest hug in his life.

"I'm so proud of youuuu!"

"W-what?" Keima choked out.

Mari pulled back. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend, I would have more than happily left you two a little more TIME to your selves."

Keima just stared at his mother in shock.

"By the way dear, don't people think it's odd to just have her wearing boy's clothes, Yui Guido of all people? You should take her to the shops and get you something! I can just imagine what it will be like! Oh, I can't let this chance for you and Yui to slip away, I'll go call her and set the date up!"

With that, Mari got up and rushed off to the kitchen. Keima just sat there on the floor, analysing what just happened. Then his eyes widened. He shot up to his feet immediately.

"Wait a min-!" Keima was interrupted with the front door opening up and knocking him over in the sofa.

"I'm hooommee." Elsie said in a cheery voice.

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING, YOU STUPID BUGGY DEMON!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"KEIMA, BE NICE TO YOUR SISTER!"

Keima huffed and spun around to face his mother.

"You got it the wrong way, Yui and I aren't dating at all! I t is a complete misunderstanding!"

Mari blinked a few times and then smile.

"I get it Keima, you don't want anyone to know, I understand. Elsie come help me about your day."

Elsie, dumbstruck, nodded and followed Mari into the kitchen. Keima sighed, grabbed an apple, went up to his room and locked his door and flopped down into his gamer's chair.

"Why does this always have to happen to me?" he asked himself, biting into his apple. He closed his eyes.

"What have I done to the real to make my life so miserable?"

***Line breaker***

Elsie pick locked into Keima's room and found him lying against his wall, staring intently at his two games. She sighed.

"You have been up all night trying to make the same decision again Ni-sama."

"Shut up, you don't know anything."

Elsie sighed.

"There's breakfast Nii-samaaa."

Keima sighed, got up and walked out his room without a word. Elsie stood there with her mouth agape. **He doesn't have his PFP**. She thought, as she watched Keima's retreating figure going down the stairs. She snapped out of her trance and hurried after Keima.

When they both reached the kitchen, there was Tenri and her mother sitting at the Table.

"Ahh, Keima, how are you?" said Tenri's mom, coming over and hugging Keima.

Keima stiffened but then politely hugged her back. Tenri's mother smiled and brought Tenri from her seat and pushed her forward towards Keima's direction.

"You two go off now, Mari and I are going to catch up on things."

Keima grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite out of it.

"In that case, we're going to my room, come on Tenri, Elsie."

With that he turned on his heels and made way to his room. Tenri quickly followed him, as well as Elsie. They all went into his room and Keima closed his door. He looked at Tenri.

"You can come out now Diana."

Tenri's eyes suddenly turned red and a halo appeared above his head. Diana looked up and looked at Keima.

"I'm guessing you are wondering why my sisters and I are still here on Earth?"

Keima nodded. "It would be a very helpful explanation of why my life has been miserable for the past few days."

Diana sighed. "We goddesses still don't have enough power to return to heaven, we need for love to feed on to get the rest of our powers back, by the way Katsuragi."

Diana rushed forward and grabbed Keima by his collar, letting out a dark aura.

"My sister MARS, have been telling us quite a few stories about what happened with you and her host, would you like to explain that to me?"

Keima started shaking and blushing like crazy due to the closeness of Diana and his face together.

"T-that I can explain, that was all on her host, there was no entrance in the action of kissing at all, I swear!"

Diana blinked, then hardened her dark aura.

"There was a KISS? Mars only told us about a special confession and ride."

**CRAP! This is not what I was planning! **Before Keima could reply, there was a breeze let into his room. Then he heard 4 more feminine voices letting out a dark aura.

"There was a kiss?"

There at the window sill, appeared the other Jupiter sisters. Mars, Venus, Apollo, Minerva and Mercury. Keima's eyes widened.

**Uh oh.**

**Annnnnnnd finish :P read and review, until next chapter :D**

**Peace out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Keima gulped. **Do they have to come now? **Keima felt the glares from the goddesses on him, all except one.

"Yui's wife!"

Mars called, holding onto his arm.

"I'm so happy for what you did for Yui today, some of my power has returned! I must thank you for that."

"D-don't touch me!"

Keima yanked his arm away from Mars and cowered into the corner of his room in fear.

"Nothing happened on my side at all!"

Suddenly yellow eyes appeared behind Keima's head and small hands grabbed the back of his head.

"KATSURAGI!"

Scissors started towering at Keima's glasses.

"You fiend! You already have Tsukiyo!" Said Luna, Tsuikiyo's doll.

"Hey, hey!" Keima said, cowering slightly.

"Nee-sama, don't injure my hosts wife!" Said Mars, knocking down Tsukiyo doll to the floor.

Luna raised and rested itself on Keima's head.

"I'm simply punishing him for being a fiend to Tsukiyo!"

Keima knocked the doll off and stood up.

"I am completely the Victim here, not the pursuer!"

The two sisters stared at him.

"It was completely Yui that came and drew the flag, not me!"

Luna glared at him.

"You still were unfaithful to Tsukiyo!"

Mars was holding back the doll before she could charge at Keima. Before Keima could do anything, he felt something grab onto his leg. Minerva looked up into his eyes.

"What about Shiori Keima?"

"Eh?"

Mercury yawned.

"It doesn't matter if they kissed or not dear sisters, after all, Ayumi and he are already married."

"That marriage was invalid!" said all the goddesses at once.

"This a complete cat fight to the death, and in the tuna." Keima thought, slowly starting to crawl away from the brawl. Sadly, Elsie noticed.

"Nii-samaaa, where you going?"

Keima tensed and jerked his head at Elsie and said in a hushed whisper.

"You stupid buggy demon!"

"KATSURAGI!"

Keima felt his shirt being pulled and him being lifted in the air. Vulcan glared at him

"Where do you think you're going?" she gave off a terrifying aura.

Keima gave an innocent expression. "Pardon?"

"Don't give me that lie, you were trying to escape your punishment for being an unfaithful piece of dirt."

"Everyone's a hater aren't they?" Keima said in a whisper.

"Please don't hurt Ni-sammmaaaaaa, he is innocent of whatever he id." Elsie said, getting in-between the doll and Keima.

Diana looked at Elsie.

"I have a feeling you have no idea what's going on, do you?"

Elsie smiled dumbfounded.

"Nope."

Diana sweat dropped.

"Your so called brother has been unfaithful to Tenri and kissed my sister's host, Mars!"

"Eeeeeeh, really Ni-sama, did you really kiss Yui-san?"

"For heaven sake, will you guys just listen to me!"

Keima shouted, slipping out of his shirt, standing there in the middle of his room shirtless.

"!" Elsie, Mars, Diana and Vulcan blushed heavily and jerked their heads away from Keima's direction.

"'Honestly, nobody ever listens to me."

Keima scowled and went over to his drawers and pulled out a long sleeve top.

"Now for all your information, I'm not the one that went for the action of kissing, which was completely Yui's intention, not mine!" With that, Keima angrily flopped down onto his games chair and twirled his chair away from the goddesses.

"If you goddesses have anything else you want to ask, then do it quick and get out! I have games to attend t!"

"What's with that attitude?" demanded Diana, leaning at the back of Keima's chair.

"If you just pick Tenri already, then we won't have this problem then!"

"I told you, I will not be lured into the 3D's hands, I completely refuse to fall for some girls who have weak willed fairies at their control, think they are all high and mighty and think they can control a gamer's life!"

All the goddesses glared and started coming towards Keima, emitting a dark aura.

"What-was-that?" they said in sync, eerily.

Keima gulped and started to sweat, realising his mistake

"Shit."

***Line breaker***

Luckily Mari and Tenri's mom went over to Tenri's house to catch up, because of 30 minutes of brutal screams escaping from Keima's mouth, they would have surely gotten suspicious. The goddesses were resting on the floor, talking about the whole Weis situation, while Elsie was bandaging up Keima, who was covered in bruises in his body.

"Nii-sammaaaa, please don't die!"

"s-so scary. I-I thought g-goddesses were suppose to have a heart of gold, but on the inside, they are really the devil in disguise." Keima faints.

"Nii-saaaamaaaaaaaaaa!"

Apollo sighed and got up from her position. She walked over to Keima and touched his forehead with her finger. The place that she touched glowed and then faded away. All the cuts and bruises faded away. Keima gave a relaxed sigh.

"He really is in trouble though, with everything." Apollo said, resting her hands at the back of her head. "Who knows whats gonna happen to him."

Appolo dropped her hands to her sides and walked towards the open window in the room, she jumped onto the window sill.

"Well its time to go, Kanon has a recording, later my dear sisters."

With that, Apollo jumped off the window sill and vanished. The other goddesses sighed.

"We really don't get what our hosts see in this man." Diana said, pausing.

"But we just wonder."

Before she could finish, the goddesses swapped back with their hosts. The hosts blinked, looked at each other, then they saw Keima and Elsie. Ayumi was the first to speak.

"What are we doing here?"

**And cut. Read and review.**

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I have been soooo busy with work and life, here's the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 6**

The goddess hosts confusedly looked around, wondering where they are. Keima was trying his best t not panic and scream right now. **Stay calm, if you do the right thing and they don't notice you, you will live a joyful life. **He thought. Keima tried to so cunningly crawl away home free to the door, but the goddesses' reflections in his mirror caught him moving.

"Hey Yui, don't let your wife get away!" called out Mars.  
**Nooooo, damn you, you stupid goddess! **Thought Keima furiously. Keima felt a dark aura behind him. He gulped

"H-hello, Ayumi."

Before anything else could happen, Ayumi was swinging Keima around in the air and tossed him in a nearby bookshelf of Keima's games.

"What the hell are we doing here in your room? You creepy pervert!" she demanded.

Keima sat up. "Don't blame me for this! Ask your precious friends, the goddesses." He shouted, pointing to the direction to his mirror.

"V-Vulcan, why did you bring me here?" asked Tsukiyo nervously, keeping a tight grip on Luna.

"I couldn't let you lose to my sisters over that excuse of a man." replied Vulcan, glaring at her sisters next to her.

"Everyone's a hater aren't they?" said Keima out loud to himself.

He dusted himself from the impact. Yui came up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I missed you sooo much, Darling!" she said in a cheerful tone.

"Haven't I seen enough of you already? Let me go!" Keima shouted, struggling out of Yui's grasp.

"What's wrong Katsuragi, not ashamed to show public affection as you've already engaged in a kiss today?" Said Mars in a teasing tone.

All the hosts stared wide-eyed at the goddess

"What?!"

**NOOOOOOOOOOO! Damn you to hell and back! **Keima yelled in his head. All the hosts looked at Keima, keeping their eyes right on him. Ayumi started to fume. Keima started backing up very slowly.

"N-now everyone, c-calm down, I'm innocent here you know."

Ayumi picked up one of his games and launched it full speed to his face. It hit Keima so hard that it knocked him straight off his feet, into his bookshelf, causing it to fall on him.

"YOU ARE THE WORSE, KATSURAGI!"

"YOU THINK YOU ARE ANY BETTER?!" he shouted back, trying to wiggle out from under the book shelf.

"Darling, are you ok?!" Yui was able to push the bookshelf slightly off Keima and tried to pick him up.

"I don't need your help!" he shouted, brushing Yui's hand out of his way.

He clicked his back into place. "Honestly, you 3D girls only think so highly yourselves."

"You shouldn't talk!"

"I can and I will." With that, Keima just walked passed Ayumi and lie down on his bed.

"Leave me alone already, let me go to sleep, I need my rest."

Ayumi bent right over him, her face only a few centimetres away from his face.

"Rest? We need to have our rest about this mess you caused!"

"What are you so worried about Ayumi? You two are already married already so no need to fight." Yawned Mercury in the mirror.

"Marriage?!" repeated the girls.

"That marriage was invalid!" said the sisters in sync.

"Keima, what's all this?" asked Tsukiyo, sitting up on her knees.

"What's all what?" a female voice asked.

Haqua appeared at the window sill with her scythe in her hand.

"Oh I just needed you right now!" groaned Keima, rolling onto his stomach on his bed.

"Well, hello to you too." She replied. She saw all the girls in the room

"And what's happening here?" she asked Elsie.

"Nii-sama is having a couples quarrel." Elsie said in a cheerful tone."

"Eh?"

"ELAIE, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Keima, shooting up from his bed, "DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!"

Haqua turned onto Keima. Keima gulped and grabbed hold of his wooden stool he had next to his bed.

"Back, tiger, back!" he commanded.

Haqua took her Scythe and swung it fool speed at Keima, hitting him straight through the window, into his garden.

"Yu absolute 6-timer player!" she yelled out through his window.

"My, a couples quarrel." Said the people walking by the house. Keima shot up and ran to the front gate.

"Try catch me if you can!" he shouted and he then ran down the road.

**Please review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, been so busy! Also had a bit of writers block so that's also part of the reason, please forgive meeeeeee *grovelling* anyway hers the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Keima was running all out from his house. **Got to get out of here, got to get out of here if I want to live! **He thought to himself over and over as he made a left turn. He looked back to make sure no one was following him and then stopped at a lamp post. He lent down to rest on his knees and started breathing deeply to get his oxygen back into his lungs.

"Honestly, why can't 3D girls be as delicate as girls in games?" Keima said to himself. He got up from his slouched position and took out his PFP from his back pocket. He smiled a silly smile.

"Oh well, at least I now have time to play my games." He said to himself, flicking on the start button. But before he could continue in his world of bliss, a chopstick came flying through the air and hit his PFP directly in the middle, making it fly through the air and then hitting the wall next to him. Keima stared at it wide eyed.

"MY PFP!" he cried, yanking the chopstick out of the screen and examining it.

"How the hell did this thing be able to puncture glass? You need to be in some kind of martial arts to be… able…to." Keima slowed down his talking, slowly looking up towards the direction where the chopstick came from. There at the corner stood 3rd year, head of martial arts club, Kusunoki Kasuga. She stood her ground glaring at him as if he did something terrible, like insulting her cute kittle kitten. Keima blinked twice and then turned away to make his leave. **Probably just a coincidence, nothing more than that.** He told himself in his head, but before he could go anywhere from the crazy martial artist, he felt his wrist get twisted behind him and his face shoved into a wall.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, trying to get out of the painful position he was in. he looked back and gulped as he saw very dark aura emitting from Kusunoki, with a dark glare directed straight at him. He turned his head back quickly to avoid any eye contact and squeezed her eyes shut. **Why does she look so angry?! **He asked himself, trying to come up with something to say to get himself out of the fatal position he was put in with an angry girl. Before he could think of anything to say, he was spun around roughly and Kusunoki trapped him underneath her against the wall, with her hands at each side of his head, glaring at him directly in the eye. Keima gulped.

"Ummmm, Sempai?" he asked nervously.

Kusunoki scoffed and finally opened her mouth to speak, but Keima was not expecting what came out of her mouth. A sob. She dropped her head and Keima watched as a few stray tears fell to the pavement.

"Mustn't... show…weakness." He heard her whisper and just looked at her blankly as she raised her head and glared at him through angry tears that were escaping and running down her blushed cheeks. Without saying anything, she pushed off the wall and walked off around a corner without saying anything else. Keima watched her retreating figure and sweat dropped. He let out a breath of relief and leaned against the wall. **Jeez, what the hell is that? **He thought. He shrugged and got up.

"Whatever that was, I do not want to go through it again."

With that, he got up and walked off in a random direction. He was so glued to his PFP that he didn't notice small droplets starting to drop to the pavement and causing puddles on the road. He only noticed it was raining when a black car raced down the road and splashed the water in the road all over him and the PFP. Keima was so shocked, electricity sparked in his eyes and he turned around furiously.

"Hey, watch where you're going! You no good real!" he shouted after the car. He huffed and turned around, only then he noticed the rain and his PFP in the middle of a puddle.

"D-Damn!"

He snatched up his PFP and walked into the first building that could provide him some shelter from the rain. He closed the entrance door behind him and found himself in a grocery store.

"Welcome, how can I-"said a female voice. Keima looked up and locked eyes with a blonde girl with pigtails, wearing an apron. Mio Aoyama. There was an awkward silence, until Keima twirled around and headed for the exit.

"Sorry, wrong place." He called out, but before he could leave, he felt a hand pull him back and a whip hitting his head.

"YOUCH!" he yelled in pain, ducking to the side. He looked at the source and saw Mio holding her horsewhip tightly in her hand and her fists clench. Keima glared at her.

"What was that for?!" he yelled. Mio glared at him and stamped her foot.

"For not being there when I needed you, do you have any idea what it has been like working here and not seeing you for months? Don't you remember what happened at the ball that night? You stupid commoner!" she yelled, tears threatening to come out her eyes. Keima froze when he heard those words. **Party, what happened? **Keima nervously pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked at her.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly. Mio looked at him, mouth agape.

"That all you've got to say? 'Huh?' You've got to be joking?! You picked me up and dropped me off from school, took me to a party, confessed your love, helped me improve my life and all you've got to say is 'huh?" you are unbelievable!"

Keima gulped nervously. Before he could say anything else could happen, the bell at the entrance went off. In walked Sumire and Minami with baskets in their hands. They all looked up and saw Keima and Mio. Sumire eyes widened and then she did something unexpected. She swung her shopping basket around and threw it full speed at Keima's head. Keima fell face first to the ground, with a bruise beginning to form on his head. Minami eyes widened and she rushed to Keima's side.

"S-Sempai, are you alright?"

Keima looked back at her in a daze.

"Minami?" he questioned. Minami smiled gently and took his hand in hers.

"I'm am so happy you didn't forget about me sempai, I've been waiting since the festival."

Keima's eyes widened. **The festival. **He remembered exactly what she was hinting at. Sumire came up to him and hit him directly on the top of his head. She glared down at him.

"Yo are the worst, do you have any idea how long I was waiting for the day for you to come and eat my ramen? Do you?! You promised you will come as a customer to my shop you helped me get, if not help me run it along with my father!"

Keima got up from the floor and looked at the girls wide eyed. **They are talking about all the events that happened during their conquest…then that means. **Without saying a word, Keima sprinted out the store, ignoring the protests he got from Mio, Sumire and Minami, he just sprinted all the way home and locked himself in his goddess-free room. He slid against the door and fell to the floor, his hands covering his face in shock. He was breathing deeply when he came to the realization.

"They remember."

**Read and review please :D**

**Peace out!**


End file.
